


Ship Tease

by musicalfreak86



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, This is literally just sexytimes on a boat, but hopefully it's a little deeper than that too, naughty nautical nonsense, these two idiots have their moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalfreak86/pseuds/musicalfreak86
Summary: Holtzmann tries to take Erin on a date on the water but instead they get caught in a storm.





	Ship Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutantcauliflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantcauliflower/gifts).



> This nautical romp is for mutantcauliflower for her birthday (which is long past cause I took so long finishing this. Oops...). Her awesome ideas are probably responsible for at least half of this fic. Happy late birthday my friend, and thank you for all the ridiculous brainstorming sessions (of which I hope there will be many, many more!). I hope you enjoy!

If Erin had known that she was going to end up in this predicament she may have approached this weekend much differently. Instead she found herself with her mouth hanging slightly open, looking between Holtzmann and their endeavor for the day with increasing trepidation. 

When Holtzmann had sidled up to her on the first warm day of summer and asked if she owned a bathing suit she had hesitantly gone home and dragged it out of the deep, dark, untouched part of her closet that night. Her last birthday had left her unnecessarily self-conscious about her body and she hadn’t touched her bathing suit in even longer than that. Only Holtzmann and the puppy dog eyes she had shot her when she asked could convince her to shimmy her way back into the scrap of fabric that night and check herself out in the full length mirror in her room. It was a one piece bathing suit, Erin having never been the type to show a lot of skin, and the pretty peach color and the way it hugged her slight curves made her feel a fraction more confident. 

She had blushed a little as she rotated in a circle, checking out her own reflection and noting that she didn’t look as bad as she thought. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and then opened them again, trying to see herself through Holtzmann’s eyes and hoping sincerely that she wasn’t going to make a fool of herself. She pulled a sundress on over everything and felt much better for it, turning again to see how the fabric draped over her body before stripping off the whole affair and setting it aside for the weekend. 

But now she stood on a dock looking up at a very intimidating sailboat, her mouth hanging open slightly as she took it in.

“Like it?” Holtzmann asked, her hands resting proudly on her hips as she regarded the sails much more enthusiastically than Erin. The early afternoon sun was streaming down on them, turning Holtzmann’s hair into spun gold as it blew softly in the wind that was picking up more and more as the day went on, making the other docked sailboats creak as they rocked. Erin found herself staring between the boat and the engineer, unsure of which was more fascinating to look at. Holtzmann had donned some white pants that clung gently to her legs and a flowy white button down top. She didn’t normally wear such form fitting clothes and Erin could just see through the shirt, so she tried not to stare too hard, turning her attention back to the boat instead. 

It wasn’t huge, but it was bigger than any boats Erin had been on so far, and she could count her times sailing on one hand. Holtzmann had declared the day perfect for sailing and ever since Erin had found herself rather speechless. 

She found her voice now, however, as she looked incredulously back at Holtzmann. “Where, might I ask, did you get a  _ sailboat _ ?”

“This guy was selling her for cheap because she was all broken down,” Holtzmann replied with a shrug. She looked fondly at the vessel. “I needed a side project so I bought her and fixed her up.”

“ _ You  _ needed a side project? Holtz, do you even know how to sail?”

“Of course I do E,” she replied, looking at a little hurt as she side eyed her. “I wouldn’t bring you out here if it weren’t totally safe, I promise.” She reached into her pocket and produced a small card. “Look, I even got my boating license. We’re legal!”

Erin took the license from her and inspected it, smiling at the picture. Holtzmann was wearing her goggles and grinning goofily at the camera, looking ridiculously proud of herself. “I trust you,” she said, relaxing. “This is just the last thing I was expecting.”

“I know!” Holtzmann exclaimed, standing in front of the boat and spreading her arms wide. “That’s exactly why I wanted to bring you!” She stepped closer, resting her hands lightly on Erin’s waist. “We’ve been together for a while now but we haven’t had the time to go on a proper date.”

“We went to the movies last weekend,” Erin pointed out, tilting her head back so she could see from under the brim of her floppy sun hat. “And we have dinner together all the time.”

Holtzmann rolled her eyes dramatically. “Those aren’t real dates,” she scoffed, tapping the brim of Erin’s hat so it fell over her eyes. “Those are  _ normal  _ dates. You haven’t been on a Holtzmann date yet!”

Erin tilted her hat back and smiled, leaning in to peck the engineer on the lips. “I should have known this was coming,” she said, allowing her hand to drift down Holtzmann’s back. In her excitement Holtzmann barely seemed to register the casual touch, pulling Erin over to the boat instead.

She held out a hand to help Erin board the boat and promptly moved away to start getting things ready. Erin made herself as comfortable as she could at the back of the boat, wanting to stay as far away from the sail as possible. She had the horrible image in her head that she would bump into it and send them both into the water, or worse, careening into another boat. 

Holtzmann, on the other hand, seemed right at home getting everything set up to sail out. She unfurled the sail and watched the wind vane on the top of the mast flutter in the strong breeze before pulling on the ropes to ensure that they were catching the best wind. She stripped off the flowy white shirt she was wearing when the wind caught it and it got tangled in some cords and underneath it she wore nothing but a crop top and suspenders. It had blue and white horizontal stripes and Erin would have made fun of her for the nautical theme if she weren’t so busy staring at the new skin that had been revealed to her. 

“I’ve heard that sailing can be quite the  _ aquadisiac _ ,” Holtzmann called out to Erin with a wink, and Erin groaned aloud. “I myself have become quite the  _ aquaholic _ recently.”

“Why do I date you?” Erin called back over the sound of the wind in the sail. She was going to continue teasing but her words faltered and she swallowed heavily when Holtzmann gave the ropes a hearty tug and the muscles in her arms flexed. She shifted a little in her seat, thinking about what those arms felt like wrapped tightly around her. Holtzmann had seemed content to take things slow so far in their relationship and Erin honestly didn’t think the engineer had any clue how much she affected her physically. 

They lurched as they drifted away from the dock and Erin lost her train of thought for a moment when she swayed, reaching out for the edge of the boat to steady herself. Holtzmann turned to her and grinned, her footing not faltering a bit as she approached Erin, a slight swing to her hips. She pulled a captain’s hat from nowhere and planted it on her head. The effect should have been ridiculous, but instead Erin gritted her teeth together and wondered if Holtzmann actually knew what she was doing to her or if her oblivious girlfriend was just goofing off as usual. 

She figured it was probably the latter. 

Because when she had first asked her to come along her eyes had shone with so much innocent excitement that Erin honestly didn’t think she had anything more in mind than showing her a good time on the water. 

And no, not  _ that  _ kind of a good time. 

Erin almost groaned out loud when Holtzmann sat right against her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Normally such a casual touch wouldn’t shoot heat low into her stomach like this, but Holtzmann’s skin was warm and slightly sweaty and  _ good grief  _ she never found sweat attractive until now. 

“You’re looking a little red E,” Holtzmann said, genuine concern crossing her face as she tilted Erin’s hat back so she could see her better. Erin shifted again, unable to articulate that it wasn’t the sun that was doing this to her. 

“No, I-I think I’m just a bit overheated,” she stammered. She leaned away from Holtzmann’s embrace, trying desperately to regain her composure. She saw hurt flicker briefly across the engineer’s face when she pulled away so she quickly leaned in again, kissing her on the cheek. 

“You should still wear some sunscreen,” Holtzmann said, recovering quickly and reaching for a bottle that Erin hadn’t noticed before. “Turn around?”

Erin obediently turned her back. It was all she could do not to yelp when the cold sunscreen touched her skin and Holtzmann picked carefully at the loose sleeves of her sundress. “May I?”

Erin nodded, words failing her as Holtzmann slipped the sleeves off her shoulders so the dress pooled around her hips. With shaking hands she reached up and pulled her hair into a messy bun so it wouldn’t get in the sunscreen Holtzmann was now massaging into her shoulders and down her arms. Goosebumps broke out all along her arms when she felt her hands run down her back, and if Holtzmann noticed she said nothing. 

“I see you found your bathing suit,” Holtzmann whispered in her ear and Erin jumped, not expecting her to be that close. 

The noise she made in response was at least affirmative, if not a bit strangled sounding. What was wrong with her? She wasn’t usually the type to get hot and bothered like this, but suddenly all she could think about was Holtzmann running her hands along other parts of her body. She shifted again in her seat and silently cursed her body’s natural response to her girlfriend. 

But Holtzmann had already moved away to adjust the sail again, propelling them further out onto the water. Erin tried to distract herself from her girlfriend and the way she looked wrestling with the sail with that ridiculous captain’s hat on her head. Lugging around their equipment on busts had toned her muscles and Erin fought to tear her gaze away. 

When she let her eyes wander she noticed how pretty their surroundings were. The sky behind them was bright blue with puffy clouds, and the water reflected it almost blindingly. It was surprisingly choppy, and the occasional spray of water glistened in the air. Erin leaned over the side and noticed that there were fish swimming just below the surface, but when she stuck her hand in the water they scattered. She turned in her seat to tell Holtzmann to come look but paused when she noticed the storm clouds that were approaching from the direction they were headed. It made for an impressive sky but she felt worry begin to creep in when she saw lightning fork in the distance. 

“Holtz?” she called over the wind that was quickly beginning to pick up around them. She noticed that Holtzmann was fighting harder with the sail as it caught the wind and stood, tying the sleeves of her sundress around her waist. “Holtz, can I help?” she asked, approaching the engineer, who looked taken aback by the change to Erin’s outfit. She blinked a few times before meeting her gaze and grinning. 

“Nah, we’re fine,” she said, tying the sail off again. “The wind just picked up faster than I expected.”

“Holtz, did you check the weather today?” Erin asked, trying to keep her tone as steady as possible against her growing nervousness. The last thing she wanted was for Holtzmann to think she wasn’t enjoying their date, but the storm clouds were really starting to look frightening. 

“Ah, no, I did not,” Holtzmann replied, eyeing the dark clouds with trepidation. They had rolled in so fast that neither of them had noticed how close they had gotten. “Maybe we should dock this baby and wait it out before going any further. We aren’t far from where we started and it should blow through fast.”

Erin could hear in Holtzmann’s voice that she was not totally confident in what she was saying but she pretended not to notice. “You’re the captain,” she said lightly with a smirk, not wanting Holtzmann to feel bad. The engineer gaped at her for a moment before tugging at the ropes again to swing them around. The wind blew the boat faster than Erin was braced for and she felt Holtzmann’s arm slip around her waist to steady her as they turned. 

She released a frustrated groan and turned in Holtzmann’s arms. She knew she shouldn’t distract the engineer when she was trying to navigate them safely back to the dock, but she had to do something about the tension that had settled itself so wonderfully low in her stomach. As soon as she leaned in the bottom dropped out of the clouds and they were both instantly drenched. 

Holtzmann exclaimed at the sudden cold that washed over both of them and Erin clung tighter when lightning forked directly overhead. She pressed herself close as the water became more choppy and she could hear Holtzmann laughing in her ear. She couldn’t help but join in her girlfriend’s delighted laughter and before she knew it they were back at the dock and Holtzmann had hopped off the boat. 

“Hand me that rope, will you?” Holtzmann called over the sound of the downpour, pointing to a coil that lay at Erin’s feet. She picked it up and handed it to Holtzmann who tied the boat off to the dock. Erin shivered as she watched her, clutching her own arms and hunching as the cold rain pelted down on her. When she had finished knotting the rope Erin made to follow her but Holtzmann stopped her by boarding the boat again herself. She dropped the anchor carefully in the water and secured it, then took Erin’s hand and smiled. “Come with me.”

She pulled her quickly through a small door that Erin hadn’t noticed before and down a few steps into the small cabin of the boat. It was a tiny space, only large enough for a cooler, toolbox, and sleeping area, but Erin smiled fondly at it anyway.  It felt so  _ Holtzmann _ , and the rain pounding on the deck above and the gentle rocking of the boat made it cozy. 

Holtzmann squeezed past her gently, the small space hindering her movements. Her hands brushed Erin’s waist as she passed and she didn’t seem to notice the shiver that had nothing to do with the cold. 

“Sorry about the rain,” she said, not quite meeting Erin’s eye as she tossed a few tools aside to make room in the small cabin. “I guess I should have checked the weather before we came out here.”

“It’s okay,” Erin said, keeping her tone as light as possible. She wanted to be sure Holtzmann didn’t feel too guilty about the unexpected way the date had gone. She knew the engineer had the tendency to kick herself too hard when she thought she had messed up. Erin wanted to approach her but she didn’t trust her unsteady breathing not to betray how distracted she was watching her move around the cabin and remembering what her hands felt like rubbing sunscreen onto her skin. Holtzmann’s waterlogged hair was falling into her face and Erin could see the rainwater beading up on her bare stomach. Her white pants were clinging to her thighs and Erin could see straight through them now that they were wet. She took a deep, steadying breath as her body remembered what it had been feeling before the rain hit. 

Holtzmann, oblivious as she had been the entire outing so far, reached for a towel which she draped across Erin’s shoulders, rubbing gently. 

“You’re soaked,” she whispered, her movements slowing as she finally seemed to register their proximity in the tiny cabin. 

“I know,” Erin replied, her tone heavy. She grinned in pride when she noticed the blush that crept across Holtzmann’s face at her implication. 

“I brought some food,” Holtzmann said, her tone wavering enough that Erin could just catch it. She gingerly moved away toward the cooler, a line appearing between her eyebrows as she focused on it instead of on Erin. “I thought we could have a picnic once we got out on the water but, well, that obviously isn’t going to happen now, but we can still…” Her rambling trailed off when she caught sight of Erin’s expression. “Erin?”

“I appreciate the effort, I really do,” she whispered a little breathlessly in return. “But that’s not what I’d rather eat right now.”

Holtzmann’s jaw dropped and if Erin weren’t so nervous she would have laughed at how comical she looked. “Really?” she asked, looking cautiously hopeful.

“Only if you want to,” Erin said, aware that this would be a big step forward in their relationship. She felt a flush creep up her neck, suddenly bashful at her own suggestion and the weight of Holtzmann’s gaze. 

“Of course I want to!” Holtzmann said, almost tripping over her feet in her haste to get to Erin. She stopped a hair’s breadth away from her and took her hands, rubbing the pads of her fingers over Erin’s knuckles. She could sense that Holtzmann was giving her a chance to change her mind. 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me all day?” Erin asked, leaning in until their lips were almost touching. Holtzmann groaned at the admission and wrapped her arms around Erin, pulling her closer and pressing their lips together. When Erin felt her slip her tongue into her mouth she knew that she had finally gotten her attention. 

“Are you going to give me a  _ ship tease _ ?” Holtzmann deadpanned, pulling away just a little. Her lips twitched as she tried not to smile and Erin put her hands over her face and shook her head. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to sleep with you,” she groaned. When there was no snarky response she removed her hands. Holtzmann was staring at her and her eyes had gone dark at Erin’s words. Her expression took Erin’s breath away. 

“This isn’t the most comfortable bed,” she said, a flicker of uncertainty breaking through her desire as she gave Erin one last chance to say she wasn’t ready. “Are you sure you don’t want this to happen somewhere more…romantic?”

“What could be more romantic than on a boat during a storm?” Erin asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and tugging at Holtzmann so she stood between her legs. Her face fell when she realized what Holtzmann might be thinking. “You don’t want to?” She dropped her gaze to her knees and tucked some hair behind her ear, worried that she had pushed too hard and embarrassed that she had put herself in this position. 

“Erin,” Holtzmann said, pausing until she looked up and met her gaze. It was still heavy with desire but Erin could also see a sincerity behind it. “I really, really want to.” 

“Then kiss me?” Erin asked, tugging her closer by her suspenders. Holtzmann smiled brightly and moved in, pressing Erin further onto the bed and kissing her deeply. She tugged lightly on her bottom lip with her teeth and Erin suppressed the squeak that threatened to leave her mouth. 

In the past there had been plenty of heavy kissing and hands wandering above clothes, but this was different. There was  _ intention  _ behind Holtzmann’s lips and tongue and teeth and the awareness that they weren’t going to stop this time made Erin shiver. She was thankful that her bathing suit was already wet because in her mind Holtzmann would surely be able to tell by now how much she wanted her otherwise. 

She could sense that Holtzmann was trying to make sure she was comfortable before she pushed too far. Her kisses were deep but exploratory, and by the time she finally pulled back enough to look her in the eye Erin was practically panting. 

“Are you cold?” Holtzmann asked, her gaze dropping to Erin’s chest for a fraction of a second before she met her eyes again. Erin blushed at her implication, nodding slightly and Holtzmann grinned wolfishly. “I’ll warm you up.” She ran her hands up Erin’s sides, trailing the tight material that clung even more to her body wet. She let her hands brush over her breasts before replacing her hands with her mouth. She sucked at Erin’s skin over the bathing suit and Erin let her head fall back, hitting the wall with a loud thud. Holtzmann’s movements stopped immediately. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, crawling up Erin’s body so she could put a hand to her head, concerned. 

“I’m fine,” Erin replied breathlessly. Even in her haze she was touched by Holtzmann’s concern. It had hurt a little but she wasn’t going to admit that and risk Holtzmann stopping. “Please do that again.”

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Holtzmann said with a quiet laugh. Erin could tell she was delighted by how responsive she was. “But let’s get you away from these walls.” She gently maneuvered them so Erin was lying on the bed. She sat back on her heels and gazed down at her, a small smile playing across her face. The image was slightly overwhelming in the moment and Erin squeezed her eyes shut as she silently begged Holtzmann to touch her again. 

“You’re more beautiful than a brand new blowtorch,” she said. Erin opened her eyes and was about to comment on the strange compliment when Holtzmann splayed her hands across Erin’s stomach, moving up her body so she could kiss along her jawline and down her neck. 

Erin wasn’t sure what to do with her hands so she pushed Holtzmann’s suspenders off her shoulders. Holtzmann sat up just enough that she could push them the rest of the way off, allowing them to hang loosely at her hips in a way Erin should not have found as attractive as she did. 

“You smell like sunscreen,” Holtzmann said, leaning forward so she could nuzzle into her neck. “You taste like it too.” She pulled away and made a face. 

“Sorry,” Erin said, a laugh escaping her even though she felt dazed by the sensation of Holtzmann hovering above her. “You are the one who made me wear it though.”

“I couldn’t let you burn,” Holtzmann replied, running her hands through Erin’s hair and down to cup the back of her head as she kissed her again. “You were turning so red. I’ve never known someone to burn so fast.”

“I wasn’t,” Erin whispered, arching up so her chest pressed against Holtzmann’s. “That was all you.”

Holtzmann sat up fully, straddling her hips to stare down at her. “Really?” she asked, her face lighting up. She preened and Erin squirmed beneath her. The sudden motion between her legs made Holtzmann sober instantly, her eyes squeezing shut as she fought the urge to rock her hips. 

“Erin,” she murmured, guiding her hands to rest on her hips. Erin was slightly surprised that she seemed to have the same effect on Holtzmann as she did on her. She took initiative and let her hands run up Holtzmann’s bare sides, sitting up so she could grasp the hem of her shirt. She paused, waiting for Holtzmann’s breathless nod. 

The shirt was still soaked from the rain and stuck to her as Erin rolled it up her body. Her skin was clammy underneath from the water and she broke out in chills when the air hit her. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath and when Erin found herself at eye level with more bare skin than she had been expecting all she could think to do was lean in and take her nipple into her mouth, her hand coming up to cover her other breast. 

Holtzmann gasped and weaved her hands into Erin’s hair, arching her back slightly as Erin moved up her body, sucking on her neck hard enough that she knew it would leave a mark. She released her skin with a pop and pulled back, smiling at her handiwork. 

“Two can play that game,” Holtzmann said breathlessly, pressing her weight against Erin so she fell backwards onto the bed. She peppered every inch of exposed skin with kisses and small bites until Erin couldn’t stop her laughter from washing over them both. 

“You’re beautiful,” Holtzmann said again, pulling back so Erin could catch her breath. She shifted so her thigh was in between her legs and Erin stopped laughing, sighing instead as Holtzmann pressed against her. 

“Holtz,” she murmured, unable to stop herself from moving against her leg. “Please.”

Holtzmann made a vaguely agreeing sound, scratching her fingernails up and down Erin’s sides and watching her nipples harden through the fabric of the bathing suit. “Erin, I really, really like this bathing suit on you.” She reached up and cupped her breast through the fabric, running her thumb across her nipple and smiling when Erin groaned. She allowed her hand to trail lower, loosening the sleeves of the sundress that were still tied at her waist and eyeing her for permission before gently tugging it off and letting it fall to the floor. Her fingers brushed between Erin’s legs and she was surprised at the amount of wetness there that wasn’t just from the rain. 

The mood shifted in the room then, from playful to heavy as Holtzmann pressed her palm flat against Erin’s core. Erin breathed out a surprised “oh,” in her ear and Holtzmann found herself captivated by the growing wetness she could feel gathering against her hand and the small noises Erin was making as they rocked together in time with the rocking of the boat. 

She hadn’t intended for to to happen this way. She wanted to slowly strip her bare and worship every inch of her because that was what Erin  _ deserved _ , but the way her hips were moving mesmerized her. Before she knew it their rhythm changed and Erin broke beneath her with a small cry, her hips pressing harder into Holtzmann’s hand as her whole body shuddered. 

“I—did you just—?” Holtzmann stammered once Erin’s movements had slowed, staring down at her in surprise. There was a pretty blush across her chest that only darkened as she caught her breath and fully realized what had just happened. 

“I-uh—oh no, Holtzmann I’m so sorry,” Erin said, her voice breathless as she covered her face with hands that were still shaking. 

“What? Sorry?” Holtzmann asked. She laughed delightedly, draping her body across Erin’s so she could pull her hands away and kiss her face, which was also bright red. Holtzmann could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she came down and her muscles still shivered with aftershocks. She looked like she wanted to cry and Holtzmann was quick to reassure her. “No way babe, that was hot. I just wasn’t expecting it. God Erin, that was awesome.”

Erin finally met her eye with a disbelieving look. “ _ Awesome _ ? Really Holtz?”

“Really,” Holtzmann replied, nodding emphatically and missing Erin’s incredulity entirely. “I’ve never had a girl surprise me like that. That was amazing.” She trailed her fingers down Erin’s side, making her shiver. “Do you think we could do that again?”

“Holtz, I don’t know, that’s never happened to me either,” Erin said, her embarrassment starting to fade in light of her girlfriend’s excitement. Holtzmann was practically glowing with pride and Erin was beginning to feel better. 

“Man am I good,” Holtzmann said, stretching her limbs proudly with a cackle that quickly turned into a yelp when Erin flipped them. “Hey, that’s not fair!” She squirmed but Erin held her down with a strength that surprised her when her limbs still felt like jello. “I didn’t get to show you what my fingers can do. And my mouth.  _ Erin _ !”

Erin leaned down and silenced her with her mouth before pulling back just a fraction of an inch. “Holtz, it’s my turn.”

“But I didn’t even get to see you naked,” Holtzmann whined, a little of her fire fading as Erin ran her fingers down the valley between her breasts. 

“We can fix that,” Erin said, feeling bold just long enough to slip the straps of her bathing suit off her shoulders. She faltered, realizing that she was about to show her body to another person for the first time in years, but Holtzmann’s hands came up to help her, working the clammy material down around her hips. 

“You’re beautiful,” she repeated, running her hands over Erin’s hips and up to her waist to settle there, squeezing gently before she whined again. “And I really wanna taste you.”

Erin felt her face heat up and then it all traveled south, and if she thought she couldn’t want Holtzmann more than she already did then she was wrong. “Can’t I have a turn Holtz?” she asked, taking her wrists and pinning them above her head. “Please? I want to make you feel good, too.” She rolled her hips and Holtzmann squeezed her eyes shut, biting her bottom lip. “How did I get the idea that sleeping with you would be any more serious than day to day life with you?” Erin asked quietly, rolling her hips again, a little harder this time so she  _ knew  _ Holtzmann could feel how much she still wanted her. 

Holtzmann’s face fell and Erin could feel her trying to get her hands free. “I’m sorry,” she said solemnly, and her voice was so small that Erin’s heart shattered when she realized her mistake. The hurt in Holtzmann’s eyes was undeniable and she had to wonder how many people in the past had complained about her inability to take things seriously.   

“Oh, Holtzmann, that’s not what I meant,” she said, releasing her hands and guiding them up to her shoulders. She felt her nails dig in as she searched for something to keep her grounded. “You’re goofy and ridiculous and so smart and gorgeous and I love every bit of it. I love you.” She heard Holtzmann gasp and bit her lip, realizing exactly what she said just a beat too late. 

“You love me?” Holtzmann asked, recovering quickly from her hurt feelings. “Really?”

“Of course I do,” Erin replied after a deep, calming breath to slow her racing heart. “I think I have for a long time.”

“I love you too!” Holtzmann exclaimed, pulling her down for a long kiss. They were both breathing hard when they broke apart but Holtzmann looked like she had traveled to the moon and back. “Show me?"

Erin nodded, her lip pulled between her teeth again in uncertainty as she gazed at Holtzmann’s bare form. She knew what to do but this time it was different. She cared more about Holtzmann than anyone she had ever been with and she wanted to be sure she didn’t do anything wrong.   

Her thoughts were broken when Holtzmann squirmed beneath her, kissing her neck again. Erin wasn’t sure if she was just unable to stay still or if she was genuinely trying to make her feel more at ease. The feeling of her lips and teeth on her neck sent chills down her spine and Erin gently pulled away so she wouldn’t get distracted. She ignored Holtzmann’s protesting whine and grinned against her collarbone as she moved down her body. 

“You really can’t just let me take care of you, can you?” she asked, sighing when she felt Holtzmann’s hands thread through her hair when she kissed her way down between her breasts. 

“I’m usually the giver,” Holtzmann replied with a small gasp as Erin’s lips closed around her nipple. “Not the receiver.”

“Oh,” Erin said, pulling away enough that she could look up at Holtzmann. She was so used to seeing her confident to the point of near cockiness that this was entirely new. “Is this…okay?” Her hand drifted questioningly to the button on her pants and Holtzmann pressed her head back into the pillow. 

“It’s more than okay,” she replied, her voice sounding slightly strained with the unfamiliarity of the situation. “It’s just different. For me.” She put her hand over Erin’s and helped her with the button and zipper. Erin tried to remove the pants smoothly but the wet fabric clung to Holtzmann’s skin. 

“Holtz,” Erin said, her voice a little strangled. “I think they’re stuck.”

Holtzmann snorted but even through her amusement Erin could hear the tremble in her voice. She lifted her hips so Erin could tug her pants off, and when they finally slipped down her legs the force carried Erin off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump. 

“E!” Holtzmann exclaimed, sitting up so she could peer over the edge of the bed. “Are you okay?”

Erin had her face covered and Holtzmann was about to get down on the floor to check on her when she realized that she was laughing. “Sleeping with you is a safety hazard,” she choked out between gasps of laughter. 

Back on the bed, Holtzmann shrugged, a grin spreading across her face. “Well, what did you expect?” she asked. “Life with me is a safety hazard. I thought you knew what you were signing up for.” Her words and tone were light but Erin could sense something heavier behind them and climbed back onto the bed, pulling Holtzmann flush against her.

“I know exactly what I’m getting myself into and I love every moment of it,” she said between kisses, slipping her hand into Holtzmann’s underwear. The slick heat surprised her and although she never wanted to leave it she withdrew her hand. Holtzmann groaned at the loss of contact but Erin hooked her fingers in the waistband instead, looking at Holtzmann for permission. 

“Please do,” she answered Erin’s unspoken question. “But take yours off too?” She added as Erin slid the fabric down her legs. 

Erin paused, blushing although she knew it was ridiculous when they had already gotten this far, and then slid the damp bathing suit off. 

Once they were both undressed she pressed against Holtzmann so she lay back on the bed. Their skin was clammy from the rain and the sensation of heat they were both generating in contrast with the coolness of their skin made her shiver. Her hand trailed down Holtzmann’s body and she ignored the slight tremor in it and focused on the sounds of Holtzmann’s breathing instead. The little puffs of air she was feeling against her skin and her gasps told her that what she was doing must be right. 

She paused at her hip for just a moment, squeezing the skin there. She could feel how tense Holtzmann’s body was. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, tilting her head up so she could look her in the eye. 

“Mhm,” Holtzmann hummed, her eyes squeezed shut and her bottom lip between her teeth. “But Erin if you don’t touch me soon—”

Erin laughed lightly and slid her hand lower, finding the heat that she had encountered earlier. She was dumbfounded that she had caused this reaction in her girlfriend’s body and even more so when her hips twitched at the slightest touch. As she gave slight pressure with her fingertips on Holtzmann’s clit she watched her face, drinking in her expression. 

“Erin,” she murmured, her fingers clutching at the blanket on either side of her as her legs fell open further. Erin smiled as she picked up the pace, the still growing wetness making her fingers slip. She moved a little lower, pressing one finger inside her and quickly adding a second, sensing that it wasn’t enough. She curled her fingers and Holtzmann shuddered, her hips moving to match the pace Erin was setting between her legs. 

Erin leaned down so she could nip and suck at her breasts again. Although she wasn’t very well-versed in reading women’s bodies she could tell that Holtzmann was close by the way her muscles were squeezing around her fingers. Her hands found purchase on Erin’s back, her short nails digging in in a way that was not unpleasant. 

Erin swirled her tongue around her nipple and curled her fingers one more time and Holtzmann gasped. She pressed her hips up closer to Erin and rode out her orgasm quieter than she would have expected. After a few moments Erin actually felt her muscles begin to shake with the exertion and then she relaxed, her body going limp as she breathed heavily and pulled Erin down against her. Her arms wrapped around her shoulders and Erin carefully withdrew her fingers, earning herself a quiet moan. 

Erin tucked her head into Holtzmann’s shoulder and wasn’t sure if she was imagining that she could hear her heartbeat pounding away; maybe it was just her own ears. She hooked her leg over Holtzmann’s and pulled herself closer, sighing at the way their bare bodies felt pressed together. 

Normally after one round she was done, more out of frustration than satisfaction, and she was surprised that she was willing, eager even, to go again. She wasn’t sure how Holtzmann felt, the engineer having thrown an arm over her eyes as she came down, and so she stayed quiet, allowing her eyes to drift closed as she listened to her breath hitch before finally beginning to even out again. After a moment Holtzmann removed her arm from her face, surreptitiously wiping at her eyes. Erin pretended not to notice but smiled softly to herself. 

“I see the appeal of receiving,” Holtzmann finally said quietly, pulling Erin closer into her body. When she kissed her, slipping her tongue into her mouth, Erin had no further questions about what her intentions were. She moaned and ran her hands up her sides, her fingertips just brushing the sides of her breasts. 

“I take it that was okay then,” Erin said, her insecurities getting the best of her for a moment. 

“Okay,” Holtzmann breathed, pulling back just enough to speak against Erin’s lips before diving in again. “Okay is not the word. You almost knocked me out.” Erin pulled back and at the sight of her expression Holtzmann laughed. “It was more than okay E.”

Erin breathed a silent sigh of relief, threading her fingers into the hair at the nape of Holtzmann’s neck. Holtzmann started to move down her body, Erin’s breaths quickening in anticipation of where she was headed, when a bright light reflected off one of the small portholes in the cabin and she squinted, momentarily blinded by the brightness. 

“Oh shit,” Holtzmann said, scrambling up and grabbing Erin’s sundress, pulling it hastily over her head. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” Erin watched her in bewilderment as she ran up the stairs and out the door of the cabin, only noticing at the last second that the dress was very obviously on both backwards and inside out. 

“Hey,” Holtzmann said, poking her head through the door of the cabin and looking into the face of a very weary looking policeman. “‘Sup officer?”

The policeman paused, obviously both exhausted and slightly taken off guard by her sudden appearance. “Ma’am, did you know that sleeping aboard a docked vessel is prohibited?”

“Oh yeah,” Holtzmann said. She closed the cabin door and started to prop a leg up so she could lean her elbows on her knee but thought better of it when she remembered that she had nothing on underneath Erin’s dress. “We weren’t sleeping. My girlfriend and I got caught in the storm and came back here to wait it out. We were watching a movie and just lost track of the time. It’s cleared up, huh?” She looked up at the sky.

“Watching movies, yeah?” the officer said, taking in her appearance and the inside out dress. He raised an eyebrow and Holtzmann sighed, accepting that she was caught. 

“Look man,” she said, a swagger in her step that looked ridiculous in a dress and bare feet. “I was trying to give my girl a romantic day on the water and the weather got in the way. So I was trying to  _ make it up _ to her, if you catch my drift.” She paused, watching his face to be sure he knew what she meant. He was a younger man and Holtzmann was delighted by the flush that crept across his face at her bluntness. “I promise we weren’t sleeping.” She winked and put a hand on his shoulder. “And we’ll go home to do that. But come on man, please don’t ruin this for me. She’s gets self-conscious, and getting caught by the police would humiliate her. What d’ya say?”

The officer cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation. “Just—clear out within the hour, okay?” 

Holtzmann gave him a two-fingered salute and walked backwards toward the cabin. “Will do officer.” She paused with her hand on the door. “Oh, and if you ever need a ghost busted, gimme a call. I owe you one.”

He nodded, bewildered, and she pushed the door open, careful not to expose Erin as she stepped back into the cabin. 

“Is everything okay?” Erin asked. She was sitting up with Holtzmann’s shirt pulled loosely around her shoulders and Holtzmann almost lost all train of thought at the sight. 

“Just a nighttime patrol,” Holtzmann said with a shrug, tugging the dress off over her head. “I took care of it, although we may owe him a bust.”

Erin blushed, pulling the shirt a little tighter around her. “Oh,” she said quietly, and Holtzmann crawled up onto the bed with her, leaning in to kiss her softly. 

“It’s okay, I promise,” she said. She eased the shirt off of Erin’s shoulders, tossing it to the floor again. “We have to go home in an hour, but first I think I was in the middle of something.” She bit down gently on Erin’s neck, making her moan quietly. 

“You looked nice in my dress,” she said, her teeth clenched as Holtzmann started working her way down her body again. “You should wear it again sometime. The right way around.”

“Maybe,” Holtzmann replied from somewhere around her bellybutton. Erin propped herself up so she could see when Holtzmann looked up at her with a devious grin on her face that made her ache in the best way. “But I think I like it better on the floor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'm rather proud of this one! Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought. Comments feed my soul. :3


End file.
